1. The field of the invention relates to a water activated inflation mechanism for use with life rafts, life preservers, and the like.
2. Brief description of the prior art
Inflation devices have been used for manually and/or automatically causing the inflation of life rafts, preservers, and belts. Due to the fact that accidents upon a body of water may incapacitate an individual, automatically operated devices are often desirable.
One type of automatically operated device includes a water-activated chemical such as carbide pellets for actuation. Upon contact with the water, the chemical releases gas which causes the actuation of a plunger or the like. The plunger is in some way responsible for the puncturing of the seal of a compressed gas cartridge filled with a gas such as carbon dioxide. The expanding gas from the cartridge fills the inflatable member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,480 describes an apparatus which operates generally in this manner.
Inflatable safety devices may be stored for considerable periods of time prior to use. They may also be subject to adverse weather conditions on occasion. It is accordingly important that an automatically operable device not be actuated prematurely.